


Teamwork

by MsJuri



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, team leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJuri/pseuds/MsJuri
Summary: Pure smut-scene of my favorite OT3.





	Teamwork

"Ah! Easy..." Blanche panted the word as Spark's hand groped her breast slightly too hard. 

"Sorry..." He breathed as his hand retreated down to her waist, tracing over it from behind. He was reclined back on the bed, supported by enough pillows to angle him right, Blanche balanced on top with her back to him, knees in the air and spread, feet firmly planted against his thighs. Spark grasped her hip as he arched his own, sinking himself further inside of her and earning a much more pleasant sound from her.

Candela moved in to take over where Spark had left, one hand cupping and caressing a pale breast as the other stroked silver hair back over an ear. Tanned lips pressed against soft pink ones, heads tilting to fit them together over and over, Blanche's parting occasionally to let out a soft pant. Candela pulled back with a grin, tongue dragging across the bottom lip of Blanche's open mouth. "That better?" She grinned even more when all the silver-haired trainer managed in response was a throaty moan and a nod. Candela leaned in to kiss her neck, lips working against it softly before they invited themselves down her collarbone. Her fingers continued to cup and softly knead the modest bosom in hand, other hand traveling softly down her side and resting against Spark's. Their hands shifted to intertwine fingers as Candela's lips ventured over Blanche's unattended breast and wrapped themselves around her nipple.

"Ah!" Blanche threw her head back with another cry, but this time there was no protest.

Candela took the noise as invitation. She gently attended to the pale chest, lips and tongue and hand all working together to smother every sensitive inch with delicate and teasing attention. The brunette reveled in the reward that came in the form of her whimpered name from pale lips. As if she really needed the encouragement to continue. Candela sank slowly to her knees, mouth trailing down Blanche's stomach as she went, hand tracing its way down to press against a thigh instead. Her kisses grew more hungry, the closer she got to her goal, tongue flicking out against deliciously trembling skin as she neared. Candela pulled back, savoring the moment with a deep breath before diving in, her tongue dragging up Spark's shaft and ending against Blanche's vulnerable clit. Spark's hand squeezed hers with a groan that was overshadowed by the gasp that escaped Blanche. Candela plunged in aggressively with her tongue, immensely pleased with her reactions.

Spark panted as he rocked simultaneously into Blanche and against Candela's mouth. His free hand ventured up to cup an abandoned breast, squeezing much more gently this time. His fingers tightened in their grip with Candela's where they rested on Blanche's shuddering hip.

Blanche opened her mouth, she wasn't even sure what for, whether to give praise or direction or what, but her indecision didn't matter because all she could make were throaty noises anyway. Candela's tongue sent waves and waves of burning pleasure through her body, while Spark's cock rocked deep inside her, filling her again and again and sending shivers like little electric shocks through the base of her spine. Spark's gentle hand against her breast made her back arch, and she shuddered every time Candela's fingers sank into her thigh, but the touch that she enjoyed the most was their twin hold on her hip, both keeping her supported and secure as they worked her over. It was easy to surrender herself when she could feel how they had hold of her. Blanche closed her eyes, panting as her moans increased, pleadingly, almost frantically. Candela's tongue had been keeping steady pace with Spark, but suddenly she broke pattern, pausing to drag extra slow as Spark continued his plunge. That was all Blanche needed. "A-Ah!!" Her cheeks flushed as her head threw back, wave after wave coursing through her body. She felt Spark's lips press against her shoulder from behind and somehow that started the explosion of orgasm all over anew. She writhed in their holds, their hands securely supporting and caressing her as she lost herself to the sensations coursing through her.

Candela waited until Blanche became still again, licking her lips with a self congratulatory grin as she pushed herself back up the other trainer's body. Her hands cupped the pale panting face as she dove into a wet, passionate kiss.

Blanche opened her mouth against it, her tongue joining Candela's. Normally she would chastise the other woman for such a sloppy kiss, but she couldn't complain about such a thing with the taste of herself on Candela's lips. She pressed readily into the kiss until Spark's hand cupped her jaw, turning her head so he could plunge into a hungry kiss as well. She welcomed his lips as well, an arm arching back to awkwardly embraced his head and pull him closer. She remained sandwiched between them, both sets of arms entangled around her as she was traded back and forth for kiss after kiss. Eventually, she tilted her head back in decline to catch her breath momentarily. Candela and Spark's mouths occupied themselves with each other in her absence. Once she could think again, she shifted to rejoin the kisses, her hips moving to dismount from Spark's lap. She slipped off slowly, leaving his cock coated in her cum. Her body shivered to leave it behind, but she'd had her turn. Her hands reached up to cup Candela's tanned face, pulling her into kiss after kiss as she swapped their positions.

Spark's shifted and placed his hand on the new but familiar hip in his reach. With Blanche's help he guided her back into his lap, easing her weight against him slowly to get the position right. His cock pressed against her and slid inside her easily as she sat back against his lap, his arms wrapping around her to both embrace her and to keep her steady as she placed her feet against his thighs. He planted kisses along her back and shoulders as she found her balance.

Blanche pulled her lips from Candela's to admire her panting face as she pushed her back to lean against Spark. Candela was beautiful when she was confidently in charge and fierce as usual, but there was something wonderful about the beauty she held when she was yielding and given in to control that Blanche particularly liked to savor. Blanche placed a hand on a tan breast, grasping it softly as she used the hold to press the leader back further into Spark. Candela's gold eyes watched her with anticipating surrender, mouth open with soft, choked back groans as she waited for Blanche to make her move. Blanche trailed her other hand over Candela's thighs, exploring and teasing them softly before her fingers slipped down, stroking across Spark's shaft and collecting the remnant of her own climax before her soft, expert touch traveled across Candela's firm clit. The brunette collapsed with the sound of all the moans and groans she had been holding back the moment Blanche touched her. Blanche allowed a small smirk to cross her lips as she teased that button over and over, reveling in the sight of an arched and writhing chest beneath her and its accompanying soundtrack. 

Spark's hands traveled over inch after inch of Candela's hot skin. He wrapped his arms around her just firm enough to restrain her movements and allow himself to rock deep inside her. He earned another loud cry as he plunged in, each noise encouraging him to strive for deeper on the next flex of hips. He hardly had to try for it, however. Candela did an excellent job of plunging herself against his cock with every hungry motion.

Blanche waited until she had Candela good and lost in her usual needy frenzy, and she was sure Spark had a good hold on her. Her fingers traced again and again across the magic spot, slowly shifting her thumb to take over the job of caressing Candela's clit as she all at once slipped a pair of fingers inside the writhing woman alongside Spark's straining dick. She earned a cry from both of them and that small smirk grew. Blanche leaned forward, planting a kiss at Candela's navel and traveling slowly up from there. She plunged her fingers in again and again, hand stroking against Spark's cock with the motions as well, thumb straining to remain on target as she caressed both of them at once. Her lips finally found target on Candela's, which welcomed her impatiently as if they had been waiting for the contact.

Candela was lost in a sea of pleasure, every touch from either set of lips and hands tossing her blissfully and recklessly around like a helpless raft on a stormy ocean. She was more than ready to capsize. Her body strained and constricted, barely able to fit the number of appendages her two lovers had plunged into her. Pants and groans and moans escaped her ceaselessly.

Spark pushed his lips against Candela's neck, her shoulder, her hair, toned arms squeezing her tight as he began to pant softly against her skin. "Uh... Guys..." He didn't want to break the passion, but he was getting awfully close to not being able to restrain his end any longer. 

He didn't need to say any more, Blanche understood his cues completely. It was part of what made them such a good team, both in the bed and out. She shifted her hand, twisting her fingers as she plunged them in and earning a whole new set of near screams from Candela. She could feel her straining for release, and Blanche knew just how to give it to her. She worked up a frenzied pace with her fingers, kissing and biting at Candela's lips. All at once she withdrew the wet fingers, ghosting them softly across the teased button as she traced her tongue just as lightly across Candela's bottom lip. Just as calculate, the woman beneath her gasped, tensing entirely before spasming back with a loud cry.

Spark bit his lip as he hung on for the ride that was one of Candela's climaxes. She bucked against him like a wild tauros, her body squeezing and constricting against him frantically as she grew instantly wetter and wetter. It was a struggle not to join her right then. But he knew if he could only hold out a little more...

Blanche didn't wait for Candela's afterglow to wear off. It was best to get her right now while she was still riding the final waves of pleasure. Blanche grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off of Spark. Candela followed the guidance like a rag doll, willingly falling to her knees in twin with Blanche. Blanche cupped her cheek and pulled her close for a kiss, the head of Spark's cock caught between their lips.

Spark threaded his fingers back into his own hair with a groan as he watched the pair in his lap. They kissed around his cock over and over, tongues battling each other over it. They took turns pulling back for breaths, the other taking to opportunity to hungrily plunge the whole thing down before pulling back to share again. Spark licked his lips and swallowed, his hands trembling a little as he reached down to place an affectionate hand on either head. His touch earned a glance up from both of them, and the image was all he needed to push him over. His shoulders tensed with a cry as he spilled against both their mouths. His fingers tightened in handfuls of silver and brown hair respectively for only a moment before his hands retreated instead to cover his own flushing face as if the sight of them both competing with each other to lap up the last of his cum was simply too much for him to handle.

Blanche and Candela exchanged a few more lingering kisses after they had cleaned each others faces off, and Blanche led the crawl upwards to recover Spark. He panted, palms firmly over his eyes, fingers throughout his blonde spikes as the flush over his whole body began to slowly die down. Candela seized one of his arms as if it were hers and wrapped it around herself, nestling up against him with a kiss to his cheek. Blanche smiled and much more gently mirrored the motion, ending her kiss with a soft nuzzle against his jaw. Spark sighed, still pink in the face as they both made themselves comfortable against him. Candela settled in with her head against his jaw, using his chest as a pillow as she draped her arm to lay across Blanche's waist on his other side. Blanche eased in a little higher, sharing a pillow with Spark as she curled against his side, her hand resting on Candela's cheek. Candela's head tilted into the touch, followed promptly by a soft snore. Blanche tried to restrain a smile at the noise, but her eye caught Spark's and after a brief moment they both shared a grin and a quiet chuckle, doing their best not to wake her. 

Blanche shook her head before leaning in to place a soft kiss against Spark's lips . "Good night..." She breathed the words in a whisper as she settled next to him and closed her eyes.

Spark sighed softly and smiled as he settled in to his sandwich position, giving both of his ladies a gentle squeeze closer as he closed his eyes. "G'night..."


End file.
